Univers Saver Squad
by Isabel Montes
Summary: This is the first episode of Univers Saver Squad, the combination of Digimon Data Squad and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. There will be changes depending on what I think is better. Please send reviews, because I want to hear your opinion. Enjoy!


There Are Monsters Among Us!

A light green, plant-like reptilian creature ran as fast as it could through a tunnel. It forced its self to keep running despite how tired it felt.

In a control room, a red light flashed and an alarm sounded. There were computers and machines in the room.

"Commander, the area has been completely sealed off," said a teenage girl, who was one of the computer operators. "All sectors have been alerted, the sector's security head sealed off the sky area," she announced.

"The target has arena gate," said a small male creature, which rested on a man's shoulders and around his neck. "We must catch her before she gets out, don't you agree, Sampson?" he asked.

"Hmm" Commander Sampson said. "Where is she now?"

"Trying to escape through area B7," the teen answered.

"Send Thomas," ordered Commander Sampson. "Only a high level DATS agent can capture... a digimon."

The creature came across a park called Mekensi Creek, right next to a shopping center called San Miguel. She hid up a tree near the parking lot and did her best not to move as she looked ahead at the basketball court.

A young twelve year old girl named Erika Acosta dribbled a basketball, and her thirteen friends practiced. "You know, I didn't know I'd like basketball this much," she said.

"I guess you took a liking to it once you started playing it after your parents bought a basketball hoop and a ball during summer vacation," her best friend, Abigail Cruz said, then took the ball, running as she dribbled it.

"Hey!" Erika said as she ran after her.

"Too slow for me!" Abigail said, moving around and continued dribbling the ball.

Erika managed to steal the ball. "Oh yeah?" she said, then ran towards a hoop. She jumped, aimed the ball at the hoop and made the basket.

"What where you saying about me being too slow for you?" she said, turning back to Abigail.

"Not bad for someone who's played only one month," Abigail said complementing her.

"Erika, Abigail, come on!" called their friend, Andrew Penalosa, from the middle of the basketball court.

"We don't have all afternoon!" Cassidy Santos Harper added.

Erika and Abigail ran towards the basketball court and cough up with their friends to practice.

After practicing, they walked over to a large tree to cool down and drink water and enjoy the snacks they had brought along.

Kirk Hendrickson flopped down on the grass and wiped his forehead with a napkin. "Man, it's hot out here," he groaned.

"It doesn't seem fair that there should be school when it feels like summer," Taylor Shepherd said.

"It _is_ still summer," Alexia Limon corrected her. "Until September twenty-first, then fall starts."

"Yeah, but I sure hate it when summer ends," Erika said. "I just can't get enough of these hot days," she said, then took a sip from her water bottle. She tried not to think of catching a cold or having sore throat in the winter. Instead, she wanted to make the best of her favorite season while she could.

"If there's one thing I wish would end, it's this school year," Yesenia De los Reyes said. She was still in sixth grade, along with Cassidy and Bianca Jennings. I sure can't wait to start middle school.

Erika, Abigail, Andrew, Taylor, Jessie Gonzales, Noah Schwartz and Kyoko Jennings, Bianca's older sister, where in seventh grade. Kirk, Ali Yayay and Gisela Roman where in eighth grade.

"But if you guys are going to middle school, then who am I supposed to hang out with," Alexia said. She was in fifth grade and the youngest of Erika's friends

"I'm sure you'll make some new friends," Jessie said, hoping to make Alexia feel better.

"And before you know it, you'll be in middle school with us," Yesenia said.

"We'll all be in high school toghether buy the end of July in 2012," Erika said. "I sure can't wait till then."

"Yeah, but it's only 2008," Kyoko reminded her. "There's still four years to go until that."

"And it's going to be our last year together since Kirk and Gisela will be seniors by then," Bianca said.

"Not if we all dicide to study as South Western Collage," Erika said. "I want to be a nurse and work at the children's hospital."

"We might want to find a better collage," Gisela said. "But we could still keep in touch through our email accounts."

"That's true," Noah said.

"What makes you interested in being a nurse at the children's hospital, Erika?" Ali asked, wondering.

"For one thing, I feel sorry for the children who are stuck there after rotten surgeries," Erika said. "I'd like to help them. And for another, I'm sure I'd have a good salary."

"I guess I haven't really thought about what I'd like to do in the future," Noah said.

"We shouldn't worry too much about things like that yet," Jessie said.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "Especialy Alexia."

"Geez!" Alexia said. "I know that I'm the youngest out of all of us, but I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Everyone laughed. Even Alexia though her own comment was kind of funny.

Everyone except Erika had left. She started walking out of the park and walked under the same tree where the creatur was hiding.

The creature tried not to move or breath loudly, but the branch it was on resisted as long as it could and broke! The creature fell on Erika, knocking her down.

They sat up at the same time, and where alarmed when their eyes finally meet.

"Please don't hurt me!" the creature said in fear.

Erika was surprised that the creature could talk. She had been so afraid that it would attack her at any minute, but buy what it had just said; she knew it didn't have intentions to.

"Don't worry," Erika said. "I won't."

"You're not?" the creature asked.

"There isn't any reason for me to do so," Erika said.

The creature smiled and held one of her leaf like arms with large purple claws out to Erika.

Erika took hold of the creature's hand and was not afraid.

"I'm Palmon," the creature said, looking Erika in the eyes.

"I'm Erika," Erika said, smiling back. "Erika Acosta."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, friend," Palmon said.

"Friend?" Erika said, a bit confused. They had just met and already the creature considered her a friend.

"Yeah," Palmon said. "You see, you're the only human I've met who hasn't been chasing me or holding me prisoner, so that makes you my friend," she said. "From now on you give the orders and I'll faithfully follow."

"I'm your friend hu?" Erika said. "I never thought one day I'd have a friend that was as funny looking as you are," she said.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

Erika and Palmon looked up to see a teenage boy. Palmon had gotten distracted and completely forgot that she had been trying to escape.

The teen pulled out a divice and held it in front of him. "Gaomon, realize!" he said.

A light started shining from the device and a blue akita-like creature wearing boxing gloves and a red bandana around his forhead appeared. "Sir, yes sir!" he said.

Erika and Palmon where startled by the sight of the creature.

"What is that thing!" Erika said as her eyes widened. She had the feeling that it was going to attack them.

"So are you gonna come quietly or do I have to use force?" the teen asked.

"Who is he talking to?" Erika whispered to Palmon. "You or me?"

"Don't let them take me back Erika, please!" Palmon said, hanging her head down.

"Hu?" Erika said, turning back to Palmon.

"If they take me back this time they'll destroy me for sure!" Palmon said desprately.

"What!" Erika said, then quickly stood up and got closer to Palmon.

"Hey!" the teen called out to Erika. "What are you doing, kid!"

Erika set Palmon on her back to carry her. "Its clear to me that she's harmless!" Erika said. "And I'm not turning her over to you!"

"Yeah, tell him!" Palmon said, amazed at how brave Erika was.

Erika ran as fast as she could. She wasn't about to let Palmon be destroyed, especialy after becoming her friend.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled the teen, but it was no use.

Gaomon didn't need to be told what to do. "Double back hand!" he yelled as he spun so rapidly you could see a tornado instead of him.

He got close enough to knock Erika down, but she quickly stood up again.

"Let me handle this Erika," Palmon said, who still remainded on Erika's back. The pink tropical flower on her head started glowing.

"She's attacking!" the teen said.

"Flower bombs!" Palmon yelled as she shot flowers from her head. They exploded once they hit the ground.

The teen and Gaomon were surrounded by smoke and started coughing.

The smoke cleared, but there were no signs of Erika or Palmon.

"They're gone," the teen said.

Erika took Palmon to a ditch full by bushes and trees, assuming no one would be going in there.

"I gotta hand it to you Erika," Palmon said. "That was a great escape."

"Thanks Palmon, but there's one thing that worries me," Erika said. "Who are we running away from!" The more she looked at Palmon, the more she had to ask. "What type of creature are you?" she asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I come from a place known as the Digital World," Palmon said. "Only digimon live there."

"Wow," Erika said. "I've never heard of the Digital World or digimon. I guess it hasn't been discovered yet."

"I've been chased and held prisoner by these other humans who think I'm a monster, even though I meant no harm" Palmon said. "I really don't want them to take me back again."

"Well," Erika said. "I have no idea of what I'm getting myself into, but I certainly hepl you."

"Oh, thank you Erika!" Palmon said. "I'll never ask for another thing again!" Suddenly her stomach rumbled loudly. "Except food. I'm starving!"

"The store isn't far from here," Erika said. "I'll get you something to eat. Wait here."

"Thanks, Erika!" Palmon said. "Thanks a lot!"

"Stay here," Erika ordered. "And don't let any one hear or see you."

"You bet I won't," Palmon assured Erika

Erika looked at her basket of food as she was checking out of Albertsons. _I wonder if Palmon eats any_ _of this stuff_, she thought, then took her walet out.

"And add this to, please," came a voice.

Erika looked at a small bucket of ice-cream that had just been put in the grocery basket and turned to her right. She was stunned to see the teen who had been after her and Palmon earlier in the park.

"Is that okay, Erika Acosta?" he asked.

Erika and the teen sat in front of a fountain after leaving the store.

The teen ate a a small spoone full of his ice-cream, the said "Yum! I love ice-cream. It remindes me of being a little kid again."

"I really don't mean to be rude," Erika said. "But I am the one who paid for it."

"Tell you what," the teen said. "I'll pay you back, if you tell me where raptor one is."

"I have no idea know who or what raptor one is," Erika said.

"I see," the teen said. "Sorry to hear that, because now you'll have to come with me for whitens interrogation, Miss. Acosta."

"How do you know my name?" Erika asked.

The teen ate another spoon of ice-cream. "I know everything about you. Erika Acosta. Born June 13th in Chula Vista. Eastlake Middle School, 7th grade. You moved from Lemon Grove to Eastlake about three years ago and you live with your parents Rafael and Carmen and younger sibling Mike and Angelica. Or am I wrong?"

"Who are you?" Erika asked. How could a stranger she never saw before know so much about her?

"I'm special agent Thomas H. Norstein," the teen said holding up a card. "I'm with the Digimon Data Squad."

Erika looked from the card to Thomas. "What do you do?" she asked.

"Our job is to control creatures known as digimon who come here from a place known as the Digital World and we protect the general publice frome it."

"It sounds really interesting," Erika said. "But why did you insist in having a word with me?"

"I genuinely need to take that digimon you're hiding," Thomas explained. "It would most likely cause a panic if the public knew about them, so would you please be so kind as to hand her over?"

Erika wasn't going to reveal Palmon's location that easily. She knew Palmon was now trusting her with her life. She wasn't the kind of person to fibe, but she didn't think she hand any

other choise. "I think it's logical that she went back to the Digital World since it's her original home," Erika said, trying to sound as convincing as possile.

"I think it's logical that you're hiding her from me!" Thomas replied, not believing her. "Anyway, digimon don't eat this. They only eat food made especially for digimon."

"Where could I buy some?" Erika asked, but then regreated asking. Now Thomas would know for sure she was hiding Palmon.

"You can't buy it at a store," Thomas answered. "You can only buy it at our head courters and if you don't return raptor one to us she'll starve to death. Now you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"I guess there's no point dining it anymore," Erika said. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you," Thomas said grinning. He didn't think he'd reason with a twelve year old that easily.

About ten minutes later, Thomas led Erika into the control room of the Digimon Data Squad.

"Wow," Erika said as she looked around. She noticed two teenage girls working on the computers and two knight like digimon and a turtule like digimon wearing a blue helmet walking around.

"Norstein reporting back," Thomas announced to Commander Sampson.

"So you're Erika Acosta," Commander Sampson said, looking at Erika through his dark blue sunglasses.

Erika turned to the tall buffed man. She had the feeling everyone in the room most likely knew her name.

"My name is Commander Sampson," Commander Sampson Sampson said. "The DATS team welcoms you."

"Interesting that this is the girls who is hiding raptor one because nothing about her indicates she's able to tame a digimon," the digimon around Commander Sampson's neck said.

"Who are you?" Erika asked the small digimon.

"I'm Kudamaon," the digimon answered. "I'm Commander Sampson's digimon partner."

"Each human at DATS is teamed up with their own digimon," Thomas explained as Gaomon walked up to him. "This is Gaomon, my digimon partner.

"Here at DATS, tamed digimon and their human partners work together to handle digimon crimes," Commander Sampson said.

The turtle like digimon set a cup of orange juice in front of Erika. "Enjoy," he said.

"Thank you," Erika said she picked up the cup.

"You're welcome," the turtle like digimon said as he walked away.

"That was Kamemon," said Thomas. "He's kind, but doesn't talk much."

The door opened and a teenage boy with brown hair and a teenage girl with short red brown hair walked in along with a yellow dinosaur like digimon and a pink plant like digimon who was floating walked in.

"Marcus, Yoshi," Commander Sampson said. "Introduce yourselves to our guest."

The girl with red brown hair walked up to Erika and streched her hand out to her. "I'm Yoshino Fujieda," she said. "But you can call me Yoshi."

"I'll keep that in mind," Erika said as she shook Yoshi's hand. "I'm Erika Acosta."

"I'm Marcus Damon," said the boy with brown hair. "And this is Agumon" he said as he set one hand on the dionosar like digimon's head.

"And this is Lalamom," Yoshi said she wraped her arms around the plant like digimon.

"Miki, Megumi," Commander Sampson said looking at the girls who were working on the computer. "I'd like you to introduce yourself as well."

Both teens got up and walked towards Erika. One of them had long brown hair while the other had short wavy blond hair.

"Hi," said the girl with long brown hair. "My name is Miki Kurosaki," she said as she shook Erika's hand.

"And I'm Megumi Shirakawa," said the girl with short blond hair. "The two knight like digimon are our digimon partners. The black one is Miki's and the white one's mine."

"Thanks' for introducing yourselves," Erika said with a smile. She could tell everyone in the room was older than her. Thomas, Yoshi, Miki, Migumi and Marcus looked about 18 years old.

"You haven't officially met the entire team yet," Commander Sampson told Erika. "You've only met DATS."

"You see," Yoshi said. "We work side by side with the Hyper Force."

"Together we're known as the Univers Saver Squad," explined Commander Sampson. "Thomas, show her the rest of the team."

"Come with me," Thomas said, then led Erika to one of the transporters.

"You sure you want to show her the super robot?" Miki asked Thomas.

"Yes," Thomas answered. "It's time she mets someone her age."

"Super Robot?" Erika said, feeling confused. A light began to shine over her and Thomas.

"Transporting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Megumi said from one of the computers. "Transporting now."

Erika and Thomas disappeared and reappeared in another control room.

"Where are we?" Erika asked as she looked around.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked up to them. "Thomas, Migumi told us you'd be coming," he said, then looked at Erika.

"I'm Chiro," said the boy as he streched his hand out to Erika.

"Erika Acosta," Erika said as she shook Chiro's hand.

"He's 12 years old," Thomas told Erika. "Like you are."

"Welcome to the Super Robot," Chiro said. "This is were the Hyper Force takes care of things."

"Like what?" Erika asked curiously.

"We protect Shuggazoom from the Skeleton King's evil," Chiro answered. "Oh, and we're not even on planet Earth."

Erika gave Chiro a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" she said.

"Shuggazoom is a planet really far for the solar system you live in and we're on the way top of it," Chiro explained. "We have teleporters that can send us to DATS head corters or the Super Robot."

"That explains the light shining around us in that machine," Erika said as five monkeys with robotic features walked up to them.

"These are the monkeys," Chiro said. "I control the Super Robot along with them during battles. It's out battle ship and our home. Monkey team, this is Erika Acosta."

"Hi," said the yellow monkey as she shook Erika's hand. "I'm Nova."

"I'm Otto," said the green monkey with a kind smile.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson," said the blue monkey. "Do not call me "Mister" or "Hal" just Gibson please."

"I'll certainly remember that," Erika said.

The red monkey looked at Gibson and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" he said. "That's what you say every time you introcude yourself!"

"So what if I do?" Gibson replied. "I only like to be call Gibson."

"Honestly!" Nova said annoyed. "You can't go a day without arguing with each other, even for the dumbest things!"

"Well, he started it," said Gibson.

"Whatever," said the red monkey, and then looked at Erika. "By the way, I'm Sprx-77, but you can call me Sparks."

"If you prefer that," Erika said. "Then I will."

"Let's go, Erika," Thomas said."

Erika walked on to the teleporter and looked around one last time at the room. The light began to flash again, and in ten seconds, she and Thomas reappeared back at DATS's headquarters.

"That was quick," Yoshi said as Thomas and Erika walked out of the teransporter.

"It was nice of you all to intraduce yourselves," Erika said as she walked up to Commander Sampson. "But there's someone waiting for me to get back, so I should really be on my way right now."

"Weather raptor one is saved or not depends on you," Commander Sampson said. "We are currently in the midst of an unprecedented crisis. The wall between the human world and the

Digital World is starting to collapse. The reason is unknown, but the fact is that digimon are are appearing more frecuantly in the human world than ever before,"

"Our primary objective is to maintain harmony between the Digital World and the human world to there for Rena gates like raptor one must be kept under control," Kudamon explainde

Erika stopped drinking the orange juce Kamemon offrered her. "Why are you calling her a Rena gate?" she asked.

"Because," Kudamon replied. "Raptor one had already entered the human world and has made contacts with human beings so she can no longer be aloud to go free."

"Please cooperate," Commander Sampson said. "The future relationships between humans and digimon depends on you returning raptor one to us."

Erika held her cup of orange juce with a tighter grip. "Hmm," she said. "Not gonna happen," she said.

"Why not?" Commander Sampson said.

Erika set her cup of orange juce down. "For one thing, I don't know any of you." she said. "I don't know about all this the future depends on me stuff, but I do know that Palmon depends on me and no one has mentioned anything about what she needs!"

Commander Sampson and Kudamon were a bit surprised. They were certain that Erika would return Palmon after hearing how important it was for her to do so.

"Have you even thought about why she came to our world in the first place?" Erika asked. "What if she really didn't have a choice? Maybe thing where bad for her back in the Digital World."

_It's possible," _Commander Sampson thought. _But even so, she may not stay here._

"Either way, I need to hear more before turning her over," Erika went on. "And if she gets into any sort of trouble, I'll claim full responsibility for her actions. But only if you give me some food for her!"

It became clear to Commander Sampson and Kudamon that it was going to be difficult to convince Erika to turn Palmon in.

A red light flashed as an alarm sounded. That only ment trouble for the team.

"Commander!" Mimi called from a computer. "Digimon detected in area D59. A Mexican restaurant is being attacked by an unknown creature."

"That could be raptor one," Thomas said.

"Hold it!" Erika said. "Didn't you say digimon only eat special food? What would Palmon attack a restaurant for!"

"You didn't give her anything to eat, did you?" Yoshi asked.

"Nothing!" Erika replied. "Which means if it is her, she's probably only attacking out of hunger!"

"I wouldn't blame her," Agumon said. "I know I'd get crancky if I didn't eat for a long time."

"Honestly," Marcus said. "This is no time to be thinking about food!"

"Do you know see how hiding her has created a security breach for all of us," Kudamon told Erika.

Erika ran out of the contron room. She didn't believe that Palmon was the creature attacking the Mexican restaurant.

"Erika, wait!" Thomas called after her.

"Thomas, Yoshino, Marcus, go after him," Commander Sampson ordered.

"Yes sir," Yoshi said, then she, Thomas, Marcus, Lalamon, Gaomon and Agumon ran after Erika.

"Seal of the area and aces damage control!" Commander Sampson told Mimi and Migumi. "Emergence mode level 5!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Miki and Migumi said, saulting him.

Erika ran into the ditch and was stunned to find that Palmon wasn't there. "She's gone," she said. "She told me she would stay hidden. Where are you Palmon!"

Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus walked up behind Erika.

"So this is where you where hiding raptor one," Thomas said.

"A lot of good it did you," Yoshi said. "Because we confirmed it was defiantly her who attacked the Maxican restaurant."

"Pretty cool hiding place though," Marcus said as he looked around.

Erika's mind flashed to when she told Palom to stay hidden. She though she had been very clear with her.

"It's my fault," she said. "I should've stayed here to make sure nothing happeded to her."

The earth trembled for a second, but not that hard. The four ran out of the ditch and on to the sidewalk to see smoke and fire coming from San Muigel Shopping Center.

A small noise came from a small device Yoshi had on her ear and she quickly answered it.

"Yoshi!" Lalamon said. "The digimon is in area 205! You'de better get there fast!"

"Got it," Yoshi said, then hung up. "Look Erika," she said, without evern looking at her. "This is dangerous so you wait here." She looked up and found that Erika was running away.

"Boy," Marcus said. "She sure is quick."

"Oh, no!" Yoshi said. "This is the worst!"

Erika ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she got to the shopping center, and ran towards the Mexican restaurant as. A strong blast of hot wind blew towards her for a second.

"What are you doing!" she yelled. "Palmon! Palmon."

"Erika, help!" came Palmon's voice from a distance.

"Hu?" Erika said as she looked to her left. There was Palmon with her head stuck in an empty garbage can three meatures away.

"Erika, where are you!" Palmon yelled ash she kept on walking. "Keep talking so I can find you!"

Erika rapidly ran towards Palmon and took the garbage of her head.

"Why'd you attack the Mexican reataraunt!" Erika demanded.

"What?" Palmon said with confusion. "I didn't attack anything!"

"Then what's that?" Erika said, looking back at the smoke and fire.

"Hurry guys!" Lalamon said as Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus arrived at the San Miguel Shopping Center in a blue police car.

"That's not raptor one!" Thomas exclaimed as he looked harded at the smoke.

A giant hidious bird like digimon with red eyes came out of the smoke spreading it's wings out as it let out a loud crow like cry.

"Data signature," Miki said as she read from the computer. "It's Kokatorimon!"

"A champion lever bird digimon," Kudamon said.

"So that's what attacked the Mexican restaurant," Commander Sampson said. "It must be stopped!"

Kokatorimon kiked a car out of shopping center and on to the street, causing a driver to rapidly step on the breaks.

"Erika,'" Palmon said. "What is that thing!"

"I don't know!" Erika said. 'But I do know that because of that thing you where framed for something you didn't do by the people at DATS!"

"What!" Palmon said she she felt a brush of anger.

"Let's go, Palmon!" Erika said, then she and Palmon ran towards Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon whent crazy letting out crow like cries.

Erika jumped onto it's foot and held on to it's long feathers..

"Flower Bombs!" Palmon called out, letting her explosive flowers out form her head towards Kokatorimon, but missed.

Kokatorimon shot a green lazer from it's eyes at Palmon, nearly hitting her.

"Flower bombs!" palom called out, then shot explosiver flowers again, but failed one more to hit Kokatorimon.

"Why is raptor one attacking Kokatorimon," Commander Sampson wondered.

"She hasn't been tamed," Kudamon added. "I don't understand why she's finghting along side humad beings."

Erika managed to climed up to Kokatorimon's neck and held on as toght as she could.

Kokatorimon cried again as he set his foot on Palmon.

"No!" Erika yelled in panick. "Palmon!"

Palmon was holding Kokatorimon's foot over her, but was struggling.

"Erika, I'm fine!" Palmon called out. "But, could you lend a hand!"

Erika was relieved to hear Palmon's voice and her face lit up as she stood up.

"Ha!" she said. "How about I lend a couple of fists!"

Kokatorimon took his foot of Palmon and moved right, and nearly causing Erika to fall off.

"Don't be crazy Erika, get off of him!" Yoshi called out to Erika. "That thing will tear you to pieces!"

"What about what I'll do to him!" Erika said as she began to punch Kokatorimon behind his neck.

Kokatorimon looked back at Erika, who he thought he'd knocked down.

"Besides!" Erika said. "It's attacking near my house and I won't allow that!"

"You got it now, Erika!" Palmon called out watching from beneath.

Suddenly Kokatorimon's large tail began glowing.

"Look out!" Thomas yelled in panick. He was certain that Erika was going to get herself by the ferocious monster.

Kokatorimon shot a green lazer from it's beak on to the ground.

Palmon yelled as she was sent flying and became uncauntious as when she fell on to the ground.

"Palmon!" Erika yelled as she jumped off of Kokatorimon and ran towards Palmon. "Palmon!" she said as she shook Palmon's body. "Palmon, wake up! Palmon!"

"Raptor one is silent," Miki announced softly.

"Palmon," Erika said gloomily. "It's… its fighting time!" she yelled as she turnned to Kokatorimon. She was determined to make the monster pay for what it had done to her friend.

Kokatorimon let a cry out again and streached it's wings out again.

Erika yelled as she rapidly ran towards Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon shot his lazer from his beak at Erika, wanting to get rid of her, but she avoided it. He tried once more, but only failed again.

Erika jumped as high as she could and punched Kokatorimon's leg with all her streinght.

Kokatorimon yelled in pain and fell backwards.

Erika landed back on the ground and her right hand felt tickelish. Light Pink lights started shining all around it. "My fist!" she said.

"Hey!" came an unfemilior voice.

Erika looked up to see an achent man with gey hear wearing small round glasses. He held a fishing rod in one hand an a light pink divice in another

"Heads up!" said the achent man, then tossed the divice towards Erika.

Erika caught the light pink divice and looked at it. "What's this?" she asked.

"A digivice," answered the achent man. "Use it in combination with your DNA, which is triggered by your fist. By mastering this technic, your digimon can digivlolv.

"What do you mean?" Erika asked.

"Use your heart and your fist to awaked Palmon," the achent man said.

Erika looked back to Kokatorimon then down at Palmon. She held up her hand as it began to shin again like it had done just a moment ago, then held up the digivice in her other hand.

"DNA charge!" she yelled, then pushed the DNA scanner on the top of the digivice and pointed it at Palmon as a light ran towards her.

Palmon opened her eyes once the powerful light touched her.

"Palmon's DNA charge has hit it's limit!" Migumi announce. "It's reached it's ultimate charge!"

"But how?" Commander Sampson said uncertain. "Could it be?"

"Palmon digivolve to!" Palmon called out as she began to glow. She digivolved to a beautiful tulip like digimon wearing a green long sleev shirt and long red leafs around her waist that formed a dress. "Tulipmon!"

"Wow!" Erika said in surprise. "She's been transformed!"

Kokatorimon yelled again, then shot his lazer at the ground.

Erika closed her eyes and covered her nose with her right hand as she became surounded by dust.

Tulipmon streached her arms out sideways and twirled around, clearing out the dust.

Erika opened her eyes and looked up a Tulipmon, wondering what she's do next.

Tulipmon streached her arms towards Kokatorimon and her yellow flower like hands began glowing from inside.

"Tulip beam!" she called out, then a red beam shot out from both of her hands.

Kokatorimon was hit by the beams and yelled as he turned back into a digi-egg.

"That'll teach ya!" Erika said. "Don't mess with my friends!" She looked up behind her, didn't see Tulipmon.

"Over here!" Palmon called out and ran towards Erika.

"Palmon!" Erika said, then threw her arms around Palmon. "I'm so glad you're saffe!"

"Thanks, Erika," Palmon said. "I'm glad you're saffe too."

"Kakatorimon's gone!" Migumi said. "It's turnned back into a digi-egg!"

"They did it!" Miki said jovially.

"Get Thomas, Yoshino and Murcus back here right now!" Commander Sampson ordered.

"What are you thinking, Sampson?" Kudamon asked. "About the girl?"

"Anyone who can tame a digimon, unlock her DNA and then make her digivolv that fast," said Commander Sampson. "Is someone that I want on my team,"

"Well," Marcus said as Thomas picked up the digi-egg. "That took care of that."

"Looks like everythings fine," Palmon said. "now would be a good time for me to eat something."

"How about some nice spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce and chees?" Erika asked.

"Sonds good to me," Palmon said.

Erika's mind driffted out for a second. _Who was that man?_ She wondered.

"Earth to Erika!" Palmon said.

"Sorry," Erika said as her attention whent back to Palmon. "Let's get going."

"Hey!" Yoshi called out to them. "Wait up a minute!"

Erika and Palmon turnned back towards her. _Oh, what now?_ Erika thought.

"Another Digimon might have attack the Mexican restaurant," Thomas said. "But as we've mentioned before, digimon aren't aloud to go free in our world. We still have to take Palmon back to DATS."

"Oh, come on already!" Erika said. "Palmon hasn't harmed anyone!"

"Well there is one way she could stay," Thomas said.

"How?" Erika said, her face liting up.

"You could join the Univers Saver Squad," Thomas said. "That's the only stution for you two."

"But we'd have to see what the Commander would say about it," Yoshi pointed out.

"I don't realyy think they'll be problems with that," Marcus said.

"If I must join the Univers Saver Squad," Erika said. "That's fine with me. I just want Palmon to stay."

"It's fine with me as well," Palmon said.

Erika, Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus entered the DATS control room and walked over to Commander Sampson.

"Commander," Yoshi said. "There's something Erika and Palmon would like to say."

"Go ahead," Commander Sampson said.

"Well," Erika said. "We're going to do you a favor and join this team."

"Please let us join!" Palmon said.

"What's this!" Kudamon said, surprised at Erika and Palmon's decision.

"If we join the Univers Saver Squad, Palmon can stay right?" Erika asked.

A smile formed on Commander Sampson's lips. "Very well," he said.

Everyone in the room became either surprised or excited over Commander Sampson's opinion.

"I knew it would happen," Commander Sampson said. "And as for you, Palmon. You no longer have to worry about being sent home."

"We did it, Erika!" Palmon said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Erika said. "And just think of all the adventures we're going to have! All right!" she said as she and Palmon high fived.

"Yeah!" Palmon said happily.


End file.
